Aqueous liquid dishwashing compositions, for example, hand dishwashing compositions, need to have acceptable levels of foam production in order to be acceptable to the consumer. Foam production is a key attribute for consumers when choosing products, and foam production correlates directly with the consumer's perception of the efficacy of a dishwashing liquid. To achieve a desirable foam mileage (yield), manufacturers incorporate sufficient quantities of active ingredients (for example, surfactants) into compositions.
Dishwashing compositions must also meet consumer standards for clarity and viscosity, and must show stability in the various thermal storage conditions that may be encountered during manufacture, transport and supply. To achieve these properties, additional organic additives are frequently incorporated into the compositions. These include solubilizing alcohol, polymeric additives and hydrotropes.
Surfactants and other organic additives that are incorporated into liquid compositions increase the cost of manufacture of the compositions. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an aqueous liquid dishwashing composition (for example a hand dishwashing composition), which is acceptable to the consumer, particularly with regard to foam production, viscosity, clarity and stability, yet which has reduced levels of organic material.